In the game of billiards, pool and similar games, the players strike the billiard ball with the tip of a cue stick. The cue stick is supported near the tip to elevate the tip off the surface of the playing table so that the ball may be struck at a particular angle to direct the ball in a desired direction. Frequently, due to the disposition of the numerous balls on the surface of the table, or of the proximity of the ball to be struck to the edge of the table, it is very difficult to maneuver the cue stick to a manageable position. In these situations a bridge is commonly used. Traditionally, the bridge is connected to a pole so that the player must simultaneously manipulate the bridge pole and the cue stick. This situation is very difficult for most players, including the professional player. It is almost impossible for a handicapped or inexperienced player to effectively use the traditional bridge with a pole.
The applicant is aware of bridges and other devices for playing billiards which do not have a pole attached to the bridge as disclosed in the following:
______________________________________ Inventor(s) U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Great Britain 8,657 Great Britain 107,482 Great Britain 115,606 Great Britain 2,146,908A Pierce 3,724,849 Frejd 3,836,145 Boomer 4,538,809. ______________________________________
All of these devices require the player to manually pick up and move the device to a desired location, frequently on an opposite side of the playing table which is distant from the player and requiring the player to walk to the opposite side of the playing table.
A bridge device is needed which does not have the pole attachment but still permits moving the bridge without the player walking around the playing table. Also, a simple bridge usable by handicapped and inexperienced players is needed.